Story:Star Trek: Arcadia
, a starship under the command of Captain Crash. the Arcadia is a newly commissioned starship, returned to service after being found derelict. Based on design, it has been determined the Arcadia was constructed originally in the "Mirror Universe" circa 2900 as a Temporal Destroyer. Designed to travel through time to eliminate enemies of the Terran Empire. Unfortunately most of the temporal aspects were missing when the ship was discovered.|This page contains a table on contents with links to all chapters, as well as personnel files and ship information.}} Contents Personnel Files, I.S.S. Arcadia Personnel Files for bridge and senior staff available, designate person to view file. Captain Jon "Crash" Roy, Commanding Officer Jon was born in Illinois in 2384 to a Starfleet Medical Officer. He had only minor contact with his father, but it was rumored he was a member of Section 31, after graduating high school he joined Starfleet and went to the academy. At first he wanted to be a pilot but later changed to a science career. In addition to 4 years of academy, he also received 3 extra years of science training before his first posting. He received his first posting in early 2409, and was placed in command of his own ship the Accra after a couple months of service. Over the period of a few months he found himself in command of the Intrepid-class Accra-D. After the loss of the Accra-D in late 2409, and the subsequent loss of the Spitfire in late 2410, Crash taught at the academy for a couple years before being offered another command. In early 2411, he found out his fiancee, and first officer, Noiba Marcus was a Romulan Tal Shiar operative, and several months pregnant. She later fled back to Romulan space and gave birth to a girl named Elizabeth. In mid 2412 he learned that Noiba was killed in action when her warbird was destroyed in combat with the Enterprise-F (sparking a rivalry with Captain Shon of the Enterprise), and he filed a petition with the Star Empire for him to receive guardianship and custody of his daughter, which was granted, albeit unwillingly. In early 2413 he began overseeing the Arcadia project. Commander Chase Wallace, Executive Officer, Head of Tactical Operations Chase was born in London in 2386, both of her parents were Starfleet officers and she spent much of her youth on Federation ships with her parents. When she was 18 she joined Starfleet and went to the academy. Her primary focus was Command, but also focused in other Tactical Training. She graduated in 2408 at the top of her focus. She was commissioned as a Lieutenant and served on several vessels. In early 2413, she was recommended for the Arcadia project, and later secured the executive officer position. Lieutenant Commander Elisa Flores, Head of Security Elisa was born on K-7 in 2385, she never knew her parents as they abandoned her, she was put into the Federation's social system and went from foster home to foster home, never spending more than a year in most cases. When she was 18 she petitioned to join Starfleet and was accepted. She focused in multiple things but after her four years she was stationed on Vega as a security officer for the colony. After Vega was destroyed she was relocated to the U.S.S. Accra, where she has served as Head of Security for all of Crash's commands since. She vied for the executive officer position for the Arcadia project, but lost, and instead received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Lieutenant Commander Deajyl, Chief Engineering Officer Deajyl was found aboard an adrift derelict transport, he claimed it to be his family's, they were attacked by an unknown enemy, and the rest of his family were killed in the attack. He requested to be taken back to his homeworld, but Starfleet has yet to find it and was unable to pinpoint its position. He was taken instead to Starfleet Headquarters to try and narrow down the attacking party. He later requested to join Starfleet and was admitted. He spent 5 years in the academy and had only average grades, but he graduated and was given an assignment on the Takebe as Chief Engineer. He was later recommended for the vacant Chief Engineer position on the Arcadia. Lieutenant Commander Kelly Abbott, Chief Medical Officer Kelly was born on Deep Space Nine in 2380, she grew up on the station and even attended high school on DS9. After graduating she went to medical school, after 3 years of pre-med, 6 years of medical school, and 4 years in the academy she was given a commissioned as a Lieutenant Commander and assigned to the Arcadia as it's Chief Medical Officer. Lieutenant Duncan Carr, Science Officer Born in the sickbay of the U.S.S. Capitoline in 2391, his parents were both Junior Officers aboard the ship. When he was 18 he joined Starfleet and after 4 years in the academy he was commissioned as an Ensign and posting as a science officer, he was later transferred to the Arcadia project along with promotion. Lieutenant Junior Grade Jordan Mason, Helmsman Born on Earth in 2391, Jordan always aspired to be a pilot and after graduating high school he went joined Starfleet for that explicit purpose. He wanted to fly the Federation's best ships. He graduated from the academy in 2413 with a commission as an Ensign, and a posting as a helmsman. He was later promoted to Lieutenant and reassigned as the helmsman for the Arcadia. Ensign Bishop Watson, Operations Officer Bishop was born on Earth in 2491, she is fresh out of the academy for 2414, and her posting to the Arcadia is her first. Images of all personnel below. Note: No imagery available of Lieutenant Junior Grade Jordan Mason. Crash.jpg|Captain Crash Chase.jpg|Commander Chase Deajyl.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Deajyl Flores.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Flores Kelly.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Kelly Abbott, MD Duncan.jpg|Lieutenant Carr Bishop.jpg|Ensign Watson I.S.S. Arcadia, Ship Details The Arcadia is a Mobius-class Temporal Destroyer. It was discovered derelict near the new Romulan homeworld, Mol'Rihan. It was restored to service using salvaged equipment from the Solanae Dyson Sphere, as well as salvaged Borg tech under the supervision of Crash and Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn. It carries six advanced plasma hardpoints, three on each wing, as well as two 360 degree hardpoints also carrying advanced plasma. It also carries special plasma torpedo launcher and a kinetic cutting beam mounted under the deflector dish. The Arcadia is fitted with several plasma infusers to increase its weapon damage, and many other modifications including a field generator to increase maximum shield capacity, and two shield emitter amplifiers to increase the regeneration rate of the shields. The Arcadia was also retrofit with enhanced armor and a series of tubes designed to launch spatial charges. The Arcadia is registered as NCV-91582. Arcadia1.png|Arcadia Port Quarter Arcadia2.png|Arcadia Bow Category:Star Trek: Arcadia